


飙车

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 肖根 - Freeform, 车, 车震
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: #全程飙车#车震警告#狗年保护单身狗（不存在的）





	飙车

随着火光四溅震耳欲聋的爆炸，Shaw 兴奋地拉着Root 钻进了尚且完好的双门跑车里，一脚油门离开了“剩下的就交给Fusco了”的犯罪现场。

Shaw 说不清楚她们是在火光冲天的背景下就已经吻在了一起还是在枪战中就已经吻在一起了，体内激增的肾上腺素和多巴胺还有挂在她身上的Root让她没那么多功夫去想这么多。她只知道带着火药、硝烟以及一些血腥气味的Root令她性奋极了。

Root坐在Shaw 身上，脚盘在副驾上，激烈地亲吻着Shaw ，她的手不安分地在Shaw 的衣服里游走着，隔着胸罩揉捏着Shaw 的双乳。带着火药、血腥气以及机油气味的Shaw 尝起来实在是美味可口。

Shaw 一手握着方向盘，一手扣在Root 的脖子上，疯狂地回吻着。

远远地响起了警笛声。

哦上帝啊，Root和Shaw爱死了这种法外狂飙的感觉。

Shaw 大幅转动了方向盘。

Root 腾出一只手拉起了手刹。

Shaw 一脚油门拐了个大弯冲了出去，把追来的警察远远地甩在后面。

Shaw 兴奋地咕噜了几声：因为Root 在吻她。

Root 分心在储物箱里掏出了什么。

“你知道，”Shaw 瞄了眼Root 手里的东西喘息着说，“我一直很欣赏你的未雨绸缪。”

Root 邪恶地笑了，轻快地戴上了指套。

Shaw 赞赏地亲吻着Root 的下颌，挪动身体好让Root 更加方便动手。

Root 灵活的手指悄无声息地滑进了Shaw 湿润的腿间。

“哦sweetie，”Root 一边用Shaw 钟爱的节奏律动着，一边亲吻着Shaw 的喉部，“我爱你的声音。叫出来。”

Shaw 颤抖着，她的叫声在封闭的车内显得格外激情。

接下来的场面更加的失控：Root的动作加快了，灵巧地冲击着着Shaw 紧致的内壁，还不忘刺激敏感的小核。

享受着Root 娴熟的手法，Shaw 差点儿没收割了两个街区的路灯：不过她是擅长多任务处理的Shaw ，她在大声呻吟的同时依旧能保持着90码的时速在纽约街头飞驰，躲避着一切障碍物……好吧，可能蹭到了几个垃圾桶，还闯了好多个红灯，毕竟，Root 太能让人分心了。Shaw 在心里耸了耸肩，继续享受着Root 的贴心服务。

“哦哦哦我操！”Shaw 喊道。高潮来得这么猛烈，以至于她没有及时在上一个路口转弯。

“没关系的sweetie，正好我们可以走那条新修的路回家。再说，现在车很少哦！”Root 坏笑着地舔了舔嘴唇，低下了头。

机器默默地删除了一路上所有的监控记录。

Root Root 本不知道她们是怎么停的车、进的家门的。两人一路纠缠着，好在她们尚存的理智勉强保持着衣物的蔽体性。

随着房门贴在Shaw 的背上轰然关上，Root 就迫不及待地扯开了Shaw 的衬衫，扣子蹦得满地都是。

Shaw 也不甘示弱地解开了Root 的裤子，把她从碍事的裤子里解放出来，皮带落地的声音显得格外撩人心弦。

两人都衣衫不整，所以很快就从衣物的束缚中摆脱了出来。Shaw 不耐烦地甩开裤子，急切地把Root 推进了浴室。

Shaw 把Root 按在全身镜前热烈地亲吻着，在Root 的全身留下了大大小小深浅不一的处处红痕。

两人又吻了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地停下亲吻，查看身上的伤势：没有什么大伤，只有少许擦伤和淤青；身上大部分的血迹不是她们的。

在浴室明亮的灯光下，Shaw 和Root 毫无顾忌地欣赏着对方。

Shaw 浅古铜色肌肤在灯下闪着迷人的光泽，遍布全身的血渍和伤疤也无损她健壮的身躯散发着的魅力。Root 趁着Shaw 帮她清理伤口的时候掐住了Shaw 挺翘的臀部，换来了Shaw 的一声好听的低吟。哦，Root 要溺死在这性感的嗓音中了。

Shaw 一边漫不经心地处理着Root 的伤口，一边打量着Root 。她的平直性感的锁骨（上面有Shaw 的咬痕），她小巧别致的双乳（因为Shaw 的吸吮变得更加坚挺），她平滑白皙的小腹（有着Shaw 吻上的痕迹），她修长纤细的双腿（腿心辐射着潮湿的气味，令人着迷）。

处理完了伤口之后Root 打开花洒，温热的清水从头顶流下，在交缠的两人脚下形成粉红色的漩涡。

Root 被强壮的Shaw 压在光滑的墙面上，双乳分别被Shaw 有力的手掌握住，任由她一路吻下去。Root 心醉神迷地盯着Shaw 活动着的肌肉。那线条流畅优美的背肌，引诱着Root 在上面留下属于她的痕迹。

Shaw 的双唇掠过Root 精心修剪毛发，来到了隐秘的世界。她的舌头灵巧地描摹着Root 的腿心最敏感的肌肤，引来Root 的一阵轻吟。接着，Shaw 向花蕊轻吹一口气，痴迷地看着花朵含苞、怒放。她灵巧地逗弄着那个敏感坚挺的小核，让她更加地充血膨胀。

Root 一手拼命寻着可作支撑的物体，一手抓在Shaw 结实的背上，在流水中大声呻吟着。

接着，Shaw 让Root 疯狂。

Shaw 的舌尖在Root 的私处放肆地游走着，挑逗着每一Root 敏感的神经末梢。哗哗的流水声勉强盖住了Root 激情的呐喊。

Shaw 很快就迎来了Root 的高潮。Shaw 在Root 的腿间留下湿漉漉的吻，耐心地等待Root 从高潮中平复。

Root 喘息着，睁开了水汪汪的眼睛。她把Shaw 拉起来，笑嘻嘻地低头吻住了她。

她能尝到她自己的味道，这感觉好极了。Root 把Shaw 拉进怀里，接着转身把Shaw 按在了玻璃隔门上：“轮到我了。”Root 贴在Shaw 的耳边得意地说。

Shaw 扭过头来和Root 接吻，而Shaw 的手悄悄地滑到了Root 的股间。

“啧啧啧，不乖噢！”Root 咬着Shaw 的耳朵说道，一边惩罚性地进入了她。

Shaw 低吟一声，作为报复，更加坚定地拨弄着Root 的股心。

于是Root 加入了另外两根手指，疯狂刺激着Shaw 体内她熟知的敏感的两点。

有着钢铁般意志的人也会在Root ——世界顶级黑客的手下屈服，但是Shaw 依旧可以在猛烈的高潮来临之时让Root 也体验到同样猛烈的高潮。

好不容易两人洗完了澡，Shaw 拿来一条大得足以把两人包住的毛巾擦干了Root 和自己，然后她拉着仅仅裹着浴巾的Root 往卧室走去。

她们成功地没能达到床上。

但是Root 成功把Shaw 绊倒在床边的紫色长绒地毯里。所以Shaw 也把Root 拉倒在自己身上，然后顺势把Root 扔进了地毯。

两人在地毯里翻滚扭打起来。

感受到小腹上Shaw 的湿润，知道Shaw 为她准备得那么充分，这就让Root 十分性起。Root 扣住Shaw 的双手，使得两人的腰胯紧紧相抵，猛烈地摩擦着。

Shaw 骑在Root 的身上，把Root 拉起身，在Root 肿胀的唇间喘息着。

她们同时加快了冲刺的速度，一起到达了顶峰。Root 低喘着平复呼吸，垂下凌乱的头发靠在了Shaw 的胸口。

她能听见Shaw 有力的心跳声。沉稳的心跳令Root 感觉非常安心。但很快Root 就厌倦了数着Shaw 的心跳，转而开始挑逗Shaw 傲人的双乳。她灵巧的舌尖在乳房的边缘试探，指尖则不怀好意地在敏感的乳头上轻轻打着旋。Root 知道Shaw 每一个敏感点，所以她的舌头狡猾地在她熟知的地方跳起了华尔兹。

Shaw 泄出一丝呻吟，瞪了假装无辜的Root 一眼。Root 笑得很是欠操。

所以Shaw 抓起怀里的Root ，把她丢上了床。不等Root 反应过来，Shaw 就如饿虎扑食般压了上去。

Root 背对着Shaw 半跪床上，而Shaw 从背后抱住她，有力的双手掌握住了Root 小巧的双峰。

Root 扭过头来在Shaw 的耳边夸张地呻吟起来，顽皮的舌头还肆意挑逗着Shaw ，于是Root 满意地瞥到Shaw 发红的耳尖。

作为回应，Shaw 的右手强有力地向下游走，在Root 的身上留下了独特的痕迹，最终在身后干脆利落地进入了Root 。 

Shaw 挑逗着Root 体内的敏感神经，一边把Root 推倒在床上，还顺便拿了个松软的大枕头垫在Root 的身下好让她能更加深入。与此同时，Shaw 不忘亲吻着Root 光滑细嫩的裸背，让Root 在幸福的战栗中体验感官爆炸的快感。

Shaw 一路向上吻去，在Root 的肩膀上的旧伤深情地停留。

接着，Shaw 把吻印在Root 纤细敏感的脖颈上，在上面留下与白皙肌肤形成鲜明对比的暗色印记。

Root 扭过头来，反手抚上了Shaw 的脸；她扭着头和Shaw 接吻，唇舌交缠着。Shaw 的双乳紧贴在Root 的裸背，带来了不一样的新体验。

Root 颤抖着，绞紧了Shaw ：Shaw 相当地心领神会，加快了手中的动作。

“你好湿。”Shaw 在Root 的深红发烫颤栗的耳边低喃道，手指更加地深入，重点照顾着G点，也同时兼顾另外两个敏感带。

Shaw 的另一只手离开了Root 的乳房，留下了奇妙的空虚，不过这空虚很快就被更加刺激动作代替了：这只手把Root 拉起，然后在前面撩拨着膨大充血的阴核。

Root 饱含激情激情地呐喊着，声音从天花板反射回来。Shaw 能感受到越来越湿，越来越紧，以及Root 越来越无法控制的颤抖。

Root 尖叫地释放了，声音在她们的卧室里回荡。她体力不支地趴倒在床上，气喘吁吁。

Shaw 没有立刻退出，安抚地在Root 的起伏的后背上留下了一串轻吻后，她才小心翼翼地退了出来。

为了不要把自己的体重压在正在平复呼吸的Root 的身上，Shaw 用平板支撑的姿势伏在Root 的上方，舌头轻柔地依次抚过Root 的腿心，臀部，腰部的自然凹陷以及优雅的脊椎曲线。

“这真是……”Root 嘶哑地沉吟道。

“……美妙绝伦。”Shaw 用低沉沙哑的嗓音补充。

Shaw 依旧在Root 的裸背上徘徊，而Root 伸手够到了床头的手机。

Shaw 的手机屏幕又闪了闪，Root 在可怜的被无视的手机彻底打扰了Shaw 的兴致而被砸了之前点开了它：四个未接来电，其中三个都是Fusco的，还有一个是Finch的；最新的是两条信息来自Fusco的短信：

【哥说的给点有关黑帮买凶杀人的情报的时候不是让你们留给我39个需要护膝的倒霉蛋！】

【你们知道我这个月又要多做多少书面工作么！】

Root 笑嘻嘻地抛开了手机，翻过身来面对Shaw ：“看样子Lionel有的忙了。”

“让他忙去吧，”Shaw 的目光逐渐下移，眼里浮现出饥饿的捕食者般的精光，“告诉他我们也很忙，书面工作可以让Raily警官分担。”说完Shaw 就吻住了Root 肿胀的双唇。

Root 热烈地回吻着，推开Shaw 骑在了她的腰上。

这个通知任务就交给机器好了，Root 伏下身子亲吻Shaw 的喉部的时候心想。


End file.
